


Which is Stronger

by greeneyedfeelsmonster



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post Season 1, Shippy if you Squint, Wingfic, but no spoilers, polyamorous matt murdock is my everything tbh, this is my life these are my choices, what am i even doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedfeelsmonster/pseuds/greeneyedfeelsmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between Room 312 and a crooked bronze plaque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which is Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> In my head the wings aren't real, they're just what Matt's imagining. Take it any way you want, though.

He’s not sure when it starts. Somewhere between Room 312 and a crooked bronze plaque. It doesn’t really matter, anyway; all that matters is that they’re there.

At first it’s just Foggy. His are soft, fluffy, adorable. Warm and caring. They don’t make much noise but they’re solid, steady. Deceptively strong. They smell like clean laundry and beeswax. They smell like home.

Karen’s next. Hers are crystalline, sharp. They chime when she laughs and scrape together like frozen branches when she’s hurting. And when she’s angry, he can feel sparks coming off curved razor edges. Ice and fire and bells. The smell of chrysanthemums.

Last is Claire. Hers are elegant, smooth, curved like a cello. Gentle and impossibly strong, like silk. They smell of iodine, latex, rubbing alcohol. Balsam and sandalwood. They sound like harpstrings, iridescent, music woven in everything she does.

He’s not sure when it starts. Somewhere between tying on a blindfold and pulling off a horned cowl, maybe, but it doesn’t matter.

He may have the devil in him, but there are angels all around him.

And he knows which is stronger.

 


End file.
